Respuesta correcta
by Deih
Summary: Porque cuando tienes los audífonos puestos y alguien te habla, no eres capaz de responder algo coherente. Ese es el caso de Alfred, quien no oyó las palabras de su crush y solo atinó a asentir con su típica sonrisa idiota, pero... exactamente, ¿qué aceptó? / UsUk.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. UsUk, más feliz porque me dijeron que el anterior fue muy _sad_ (?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se veía hermoso.

Estaba con los audífonos puestos, escuchando música a todo volumen mientras mantenía su vista fija en el presidente de la clase: Arthur Kirkland. Era tan jodidamente lindo. A Alfred le encantaba incluso con su carácter pesado y sus constantes gritos.

Lo tenía idiotizado.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pupitre y apoyó su mentón en ellos, sin despegar la mirada del inglés. Estaba hablando, como siempre, con Francis, uno de sus supuestos amigos. Aunque el americano lo dudaba un poco cuando veía cómo Kirkland lo pateaba sin piedad.

¿Así era la amistad? Raro.

Sea como sea, y a pesar de que a veces se ponía celoso, ese chico era su completa perdición. Le encantaba. Desde su tono de voz, hasta sus expresiones de enfado y golpes. Porque sí, varias veces lo golpeó a él también. Pero admitía que se lo ganaba, pues lo molestaba a cada segundo con tal de obtener su completa atención.

Suspiró, embobado con el hermoso rojo que inundaba las mejillas de Arthur. Sí, era tan bonito ver cómo sus labios temblaban y su bella mirada verde estaba centrada en él. Tan perfect-...

Esperen, ¡¿CENTRADA EN ÉL?!

Parpadeó con rapidez, alarmado, y se incorporó, sentándose recto. Estaban en el receso, pero tenía la costumbre de erguirse como un soldado frente a su capitán cada vez que Kirkland le hablaba. Era otra manera de molestarlo, aunque en ese momento no parecía estar enojado, sino... ¿avergonzado?

Solo en ese momento Alfred se percató de que Arthur le había dicho algo y esperaba, con la poca paciencia que poseía, a que le respondiera. Entró en pánico, porque, ¡carajo!, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se acercó.

Notó que las cejas inglesas se fruncían y su pecho se apretó del susto. Solo atinó a asentir torpemente, rogando a todos los héroes de la galaxia porque fuera la respuesta correcta.

—S-sí, claro, Iggy. ¡Me encantaría! —chilló más fuerte de lo normal, mitad por el miedo y mitad por la música que seguía resonando en sus oídos. Al parecer, estuvo bien, ya que Arthur se relajó notablemente e incluso le sonrió.

Oh dios, le sonrió.

Se iba a morir de amor.

Es tan lindo. _Lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo_. JODER, ¡Alfred de verdad quería abrazarlo!

El americano sintió sus mejillas arder y, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse los molestos audífonos disimuladamente para poder hablarle mejor, Arthur se le adelantó...

Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La respiración de Jones se cortó, pues los labios del inglés estuvieron posados en su piel más tiempo de lo normal. Para cuando Kirkland se separó y le murmuró algo que, otra jodida vez, no escuchó, fue tarde, ya que el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó y el chico de sus sueños —su maldito y sensual _crush_ — tuvo que volver a su lugar.

No hizo ni el intento de prestar atención a la última clase. Nuevamente sus ojos volvían a centrarse en Arthur, quien, sentado en la primera fila, observaba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, encontrándose con la mirada del americano y volviendo su vista al frente de forma instantánea, completamente rojo.

Alfred no entendía por qué, pero daría todo lo que tenía en sus manos por ver esa linda carita sonrojada todos los días de su vida. Soltó un suspiro enamorado, ignorando los toquecitos que su hermano, Matthew, le daba en la espalda para que tomara los apuntes.

Bleh, ¿para qué?, luego se copiaría de su lindo inglés. Seguramente con muchos ruegos y pucheros accedería. Dentro de todo, era buena persona, y eso era lo que más le fascinaba. Quería descubrir todas las facetas que Arthur Kirkland poseía, ya que cada vez le sorprendía con algo nuevo. ¿Qué más ocultaría? Deseaba saber todo de él.

Las clases terminaron más rápido de lo que le gustaría —el tiempo iba muy rápido cuando se trataba de observar como idiota al inglés— y tuvo que resignarse a tomar sus cosas para ir a casa, soñar con él y levantarse lo más positivo posible para robarle un abrazo.

Sin embargo, nada salió como lo tenía planeado.

No llevaba sus audífonos puestos, ya que se había quedado sin batería por utilizarlo en las horas libres y olvidar cargarlo en la mañana, así que pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz del inglés gritándole que se detuviera. Lo hizo, creyendo que se trataría de un nuevo trabajo del consejo estudiantil. Porque sí, se había unido solo porque el presidente lo volvía loco. Pero no fue así.

Nada fue así.

—Hey, Iggy, ¿qué pas-...? —las palabras murieron en su boca.

Arthur le había tomado con fuerza del cuello del uniforme y le obligó a agacharse, Alfred ni siquiera llegó a procesar lo que sucedía cuando sintió los suaves labios ajenos contra los suyos, brindándole un beso tierno y torpe a la vez.

Su corazón estalló en un segundo.

Su mochila resbaló por su hombro e hizo un sonido seco al caer al suelo, pero no le importó, pues estaba más concentrado en corresponder el dulce gesto con algo de torpeza. Apresó la estrecha cintura de Arthur entre sus brazos y ladeó su cabeza, profundizando más el contacto.

Eran más exquisitos de lo que imaginó. Tanto, que no fue capaz de detenerse ni aunque oyó el débil quejido que Arthur soltó, uno que encendió el fuego en su interior.

—A-alfred, espe...mgg, e-espera idiota —balbuceó en medio del beso, entrecerrando sus ojos con la respiración algo agitada ante la profundidad con la que el americano comenzó a besarle. Sintió su mundo dar vueltas y se vio obligado a rodear el cuello del más alto, aceptando, a pesar de sus quejas, un nuevo besito.

—Pero...tú eres el que me sorprendió así... —murmuró Alfred, embobado. Esa podría ser su nueva droga.

Kirkland hizo una mueca que le pareció graciosa y, arrastrando las palabras, contestó:

—...es porque quería ir contigo...

—¿Eh? —tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

—¡Que quería ir con mi novio, idiota!

Alfred quedó en blanco, incluso le pareció estar viendo las estrellas. Ah, también pensó que se encontraba en otro de sus sueños donde el inglés le hacía caso; sin embargo, eso no era un maldito sueño.

Entonces, recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando tenía los audífonos puestos. Eso era... eso... ¡¿LE HABÍA PEDIDO QUE FUERA SU NOVIO?!

Arthur masculló una maldición, mas lejos de alejarse, solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Jones y se hizo chiquitito, más avergonzado que antes por las miradas de los alumnos. Después de todo, estaban fuera del Instituto.

—L-lo siento, mi... mi amor —musitó con la voz temblorosa, hundiendo su nariz en los suaves cabellos de Kirkland mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Era un macho, así que no lloraría. Solo... solo gritaría al llegar a su casa, eso. Por ahora, disfrutaría del contacto con el amor de su vida.

Malditos audífonos, ¡no pudo escuchar la dulce y hermosa —que seguramente ni era así, pero le gustaba soñar— declaración de su crush! Pero al menos, dio la respuesta correcta, ¿no?

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, no dejaría escapar jamás a ese ángelito entre sus brazos.


End file.
